


Curiosity

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What? You didn't do anything". <br/>"That's exactly it. Curiosity often wins the day, don't you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Teresa Lisbon frowned suspiciously as she noticed her team shooting surreptitious glances towards her while Jane was speaking. As she burst into the bullpen, all smiles died on their faces.

"Jane, my office, now", she ordered sharply.

He followed her and sat nonchalantly on her couch. "I reckon that someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…"

"Jane, cut it out. I know you're up to something. I warn you I'm in no mood for your childish pranks, so you'd best just drop it. Understood?"

"Yeah, someone in this room definitely _did_ get up on the wrong side of the bed. Anyway, dear Lisbon, I'm sorry to disappoint you. No one here is going to play any prank on you. Scout's honor!"

Disbelief was written all over her face. "What were you talking about a few moments ago, then? You wouldn't dare to claim that it wasn't about me, would you?"

Jane smirked and crossed his legs. "Of course I'd not bother denying something that's far too obvious. Yet I can assure you that the guys didn't mean any disrespect for you. They were actually… hum… challenging me, let's say".

She raised her eyebrows, uncomprehending. "If that is true, I can't see where I come in".

"Oh, that's very simple. Remember our last case? I told the guys that anyone could be persuaded to do anything, if you apply the proper… leverage. Well, I think they took my words way too literally and asked me if I'd like to bet on it. I'll let you guess what the terms of the bet are…"

Lisbon stared at him aghast. "Please don't tell me".

"It's just about a kiss. Nothing more", he pointed out reassuringly.

"Well, you can give them the money right now, because that's not going to happen. Not on your life!"

"One never knows. I still have three days to go".

"Oh, go to hell, Jane!"

...

Lisbon nervously tapped the pen on her desk. She had expected Jane to come out with one of his wildly extravagant plans in order to trick her into kissing him and therefore winning the bet. Yet two days had passed and he still hadn't done absolutely anything. He just contented himself with taking his naps on the couch in her office. That was all.

"What _exactly_ are the terms of the bet, Jane?", she finally blurted out.

"Mm?"

"You heard me".

Jane's eyes were glinting with mischief. "Nothing too bad, Lisbon. By tomorrow evening, I have to coax you into giving me a single kiss. Actually they didn't point out where exactly you should kiss me, so technically even a kiss on the cheek would be okay".

"And they're going to trust your word about the matter?", she asked dryly.

"You hurt me, Lisbon. I'd never lie about a thing like that, and you know it".

She shook her head in annoyance and focused on her paperwork. Tomorrow evening wasn't too far, after all.

...

It was a quiet evening. The guys had left early – smug grins on their faces as they walked past Jane's couch. She finally decided it was time to go home, so she grabbed her things and left her office.

Jane seemed genuinely asleep this time. She debated for a minute if she should leave without waking him up or if fairness required her to give him a last chance to try and win his bet.

Not that she _wanted_ him to, she quickly told herself. It was just… well, she didn't like when he gave up so easily. It was so unlike him…

"Jane", she whispered gently. "Jane, I'm going home. Goodnight".

"Goodnight, Lisbon", he murmured without opening his eyes.

She headed towards the lift, feeling strangely… disappointed. That was too easy. She wondered why he had agreed to the bet in the first place, if he knew he wasn't even going to make a single attempt to win it.

She stopped right in front of the lift, then abruptly turned around and retraced her steps.

As she sat on the edge of the brown leather couch she gently shook Jane's shoulder.

"Jane, do wake up".

Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Can't go home without kissing me goodnight?", he teased.

Suddenly she saw no point in denying it. If she wasn't going to do it now, she'd keep on wondering how it would have been if she did. Better to have it done and never think about it again.

After all, she could always say she did it to let him win his bet.

Her lips brushed against his lightly. She hadn't expected him to respond, so she was surprised when he took her into his arms and kissed her back.

"I really hoped you'd do that…", he whispered softly, resting his forehead against hers. "Though I wasn't completely sure that the leverage I chose was the right one for you".

She pulled back. "What? You didn't do anything".

"That's exactly it. Curiosity often wins the day, don't you know?"

"You… you manipulative bastard…"

"Hush, Lisbon. We both know you like it".

He kissed her again.

"Jane, let me go. One kiss was enough for you to win the bet, correct?"

"Do you really think that I'm going to tell the others?"

"Huh?"

"This isn't about the bet – though that was surely a good excuse".

Lisbon merely stared at him, caught in a turmoil of emotions.

"Do you really mean what you're saying?"

"You bet!", he laughed, as he held her into his arms again.


End file.
